SM ENT MARRIAGE
by Rhiannon Anais
Summary: SM Ent punya syarat tersembunyi bagi para idol di agensi nya yaitu 'menikah' secara resmi atas nama agensi, yang nanti nya akan di ajukan resmi ke pemerintah saat mereka menginjak umur yang cukup lalu diberi pilihan untuk lanjut resmi secara hukum, menolak karena masih butuh waktu untuk memutuskan dan tidak mau terburu-buru, atau malah menolak sepenuhnya? (NOREN) Jeno x Renjun, NCT


**SM ENT MARRIAGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloooo~ udah lama gak balik ke FF net nih. Aku ini asli nya author dari akun Emmetropia tapi aku lupa email sama password nya karena terakhir update FF tuh sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu (nangis kejer). Sedih banget padahal akun itu udah ada 4 FF dan semua nya dapet dukungan penuh dari readers disini huhuhu~ tapi selagi aku nyari cara buat buka akun yang Emmetropia, aku bikin akun baru karena aku gamau berhenti nulis** **jadi akhirnya aku aktif di akun ini dulu yaa inshaa allah bakal konsisten.**

 **Informasi tambahan aku ini umur nya 17 tahun, dan sekarang aku lagi duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA yang artinya kiamat sudah dekat (UN cuy bentar lagi). Besok aja UAS ini sebenernya tapi karena udah belajar dan ini otak terganggu dengan ide FF jadi harus segera di keluarkan sebelum membusuk dan terlupakan. Maklum, otak nya penuh beban jadi rada pohoan alias pelupa wkwkwk**

 **Sooooooo ENJOY THE NEW FF! oh alasan aku nulis FF ini juga karena aku tuh sebenernya lagi off gtu sama dunia K-Pop, tapi aneh nya, aku suka banget banget banget sama Red Velvet dan NCT. Tiba-tiba aja gitu, terus tiba-tiba lagi nih yah, aku suka sama Renjun. ABIS ITU, tiba-tiba jadi suka liat interaksi Jeno sama Renjun. Ini aku doang si kayak nya yang ngerasa, tapi aku tuh liat Jeno nempel banget sama Renjun, entah di video manapun. Lucu mereka nya….. jadi gemes sendiri…. Temen sebaya yah wkwkwk sama-sama kelahiran 2000 (ini mulai ngaco. Dan ga penting. Gak berfaedah emang). Iya gitu deh pokok nya maaf kebanyakan ngomong, ENJOYYYYY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#Chapter 1**

Anggota NCT baru saja kembali dari schedule mereka yaitu menghadiri interview di radio. Mereka semua kembali ke 2 apartemen yang berbeda karena anggota mereka yang terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa menampung seluruh anggota NCT dalam satu apartemen yang sama. Renjun, Chenle, Jisung, Mark, Jaemin, Ten, Johnny, Doyoung, Taeil tinggal di apartemen yang terletak lebih jauh yaitu di dekat Seoul Forest, sedangkan member NCT yang lain tinggal di pusat kota Seoul dekat gedung SM Entertainment (padahal entah dipusat apa bukan, bae yah?).

Berhubung sekolah sedang libur musim semi, jadi NCT Dream punya waktu banyak untuk istirahat dan para hyung nya sangat bahagia mendengar mereka akhirnya dapat libur. Mereka tidak tega pada para adik nya yang harus sekolah sembari bekerja dan mereka sering kali kelelahan tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh, mereka sangat bangga dan takjub.

Berhubung ini adalah malam Sabtu, anggota NCT yang sudah resmi menikah yaitu JohnTen, TaeYoung, JaeYong, dll termasuk MarkMin pergi bersama untuk ngedate. Anggota lain yang belum menikah juga sebenarnya ikut karena ini lebih ke Glamping Camp (cari dah, aku mau karena enakeun), tapi mereka memisahkan diri karena tidak mau mengganggu kencan para hyung nya.

Renjun kebagian membantu Jaehyun dan Taeyong memasak makan malam. Sebenarnya Haechan harusnya ikut, tapi dia malah bermain game dengan Chenle dan Jisung dan menjadikan dua anak itu alasan dirinya harus mengawasi padahal dia malas memasak. Renjun hanya bisa tertawa saat Taeyong mengomel dikarenakan Haechan yang tidak mau membantu.

"Hei sayang, tidak apa-apa biarkan saja. Dia kan baru saja dapat libur, biarkan dia bersenang-senang. Toh ada aku disini yang siap membantu," Ucap Jaehyun seraya mengusap sayang tenguk Taeyong. "Dan aku juga siap membantu!" Ucap Renjun sambal memeluk Taeyong dari belakang dan tersenyum manis. Taeyong tersenyum lalu mengusak sayang kepala Renjun. "Baiklah. Aku punya suami ku dan anak ku yang membantu," Ucap Taeyong seraya mengenakan apron.

"Haechan juga kan anakmu Tae," Ucap Jaehyun yang juga sedang mengenakan apron. Renjun hanya menyimak saja percakapan kedua hyung nya yang kelewat manis setiap saat dan dimana pun mereka berada, sangat menggemaskan. "Ani. Aku kan bilang Renjun adalah anak KU. Bukan anak KITA. Haechan adalah anak MU," Taeyong mengomel lagi lalu berjalan melewati Jaehyun dan mulai memasak sendiri. Jaehyun hanya bisa melongo sedangkan Renjun tertawa mendengarnya. "Hyung, ayo mulai memasak saja nanti juga sembuh sendiri," Bisik Renjun sambal berjalan menghampiri Taeyong yang sudah memasak sedari tadi. Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas dan mengalah.

.

.

.

Sementara Renjun, Jaehyun dan Taeyong memasak, diluar ada Mark, Johnny dan Jeno berusaha keras untuk menyalakan api unggun di tengah-tengah tenda-tenda Glamping mereka. Selama mereka memasang, Mark melirik Jeno sesekali. Ia ingin bertanya tapi sedikit segan.

"Jeno-ah," Panggil Mark. Jeno yang sedang merunduk melempar-lemparkan kayu ke tengah-tengah api yang akhirnya menyala. "Hm? Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jeno. Mark terdiam sejenak lalu ia tersenyum. "Ahaha tidak jadi," dan berjalan menjauh tapi Jeno menarik hoodie jaket nya. "Ani! Aku penasaran! Hyung mau bicara apa?" Jeno menahan Mark.

"Apa kau…. Sudah terbayang akan melakukan apa dengan Renjun saat malam pertama?" Wajah Jeno memerah sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Mark yang kelewat berani. "Hyung! Kami menikah saja belum! Kenapa pertanyaan nya sudah jauh sekali!?" Bisik Jeno setelah menonjok lengan Mark. "Ani… kalian kan baru saja menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan terakhir, lalu sebelumnya juga kalian tidak begitu dekat kan berbeda dengan aku dan Jaemin yang memang sudah bersahabat sedari dulu. Lalu tiba-tiba kalian diharuskan untuk menikah bulan depan, apa kau tidak khawatir atau takut?" Tanya Mark yang kali ini lebih baik dan lebih dewasa.

"Sejujurnya aku takut… karena pertama kita masih sangat muda. Well memang bukan menikah resmi secara hukum karena kami masih terhitung di bawah umur seperti hyung dan Jaemin tapi kan tetap saja itu resmi menurut agensi dan seluruh penghuni agensi dan akan di tanyakan keputusan kami untuk lanjut resmi secara hukum sesaat kami menginjak umur 19 tahun atau tidak. Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah terpikirkan sejauh ini untuk menikah. Bukan menikahi Renjun tapi MENIKAH secara general nya saja tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun olehku…. Aku hanya khawatir…." Kini Jeno dan Mark sudah duduk di depan api unggun. Tak lama kemudian Johnny bergabung.

"Tapi kau yakin dan serius kan dengan Renjun?" Tanya Mark lagi. Jeno mengangguk pasti. "Aku menyayanginya. Sangat sangat menyayanginya," Ucap Jeno tanpa ragu. Mark tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jeno yang terdengar meyakinkan.

"Ya kalau kau yakin dengan perasaanmu padanya, aku yakin dia akan membalas nya 2 kali lipat dari pada apa yang selama ini kau berikan untuknya. Apa kau menyadari nya? Hal kecil saja, disaat kau memberikan dia sedikit perhatian, dia pasti akan membalasnya dengan perhatian yang lebih besar. Lalu disaat kau memberikan dia sedikit kasih sayang, dia pasti membalasnya dengan kasih sayang yang lebih besar. Kau mungkin tidak menyadari nya tapi disaat kau sensitive atau melakukan banyak kesalahan, Renjun tidak pernah marah kan? Dia sangat sabar. Dan untuk menjadi sabar itu sulit Jen, apalagi menghadapi orang-orang seperti aku, kamu, Johnny hyung. Kita bertiga bukanlah orang yang mudah, lebih ke 'gampang-gampang susah' untuk di taklukan dan dia berhasil menaklukan mu. Itu salah satu balasan yang luar biasa untukmu darinya. Aku yakin kalian tidak akan ada masalah. Aku dengan Jaemin saja bisa akur, apalagi kalian berdua," Nasihat Mark membuat Jeno merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku setuju dengan Mark. Aku dan Mark diberi pasangan yang bawel nya minta ampun, tapi jujur, kesabaran mereka berdua sangat luar biasa saat menghadapi sisi buruk kita. Renjun jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Jaemin dan Ten. Dia lebih sabar dan lebih kalem. Aku yakin kalian akan sangat baik-baik saja," Johnny meyakinkan perkataan Mark. Jeno tersenyum seraya membayangkan Renjun yang selalu ada untuk nya dan tersenyum sedih saat mengingat seberapa banyak dirinya membentak dan membuat Renjun menangis 3 bulan ini tapi Renjun tidak pernah sekali pun merah padanya. Dia selalu lembut dan ceria, dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Kalian benar… seharusnya aku tidak _overthinking_. Seharusnya aku hanya menjalani nya dengan sepenuh hati dan berharap semua nya baik-baik saja," Jawab Jeno setelah berpikir lama. "Nah ini baru dongsaeng ku. Wajar saja kok kalian masih sangat muda, Mark malah jauh lebih parah dari pada dirimu saat dia harus menikahi Jaemin. Kau masih terhitung sangat kalem dibandingkan member NCT lain saat mereka menikah," Jelas Johnny. Lalu mereka tertawa dan mulai mencari topik lain.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah terhidang, lalu mereka semua makan dengan penuh canda tawa dan tidak akan pernah tenang. Setelah itu mereka duduk bersantai di sekitar api unggun. Renjun sedang asik memakan sate (geng, aku tau harusnya satai, tapi getek. Jadi sate aja) daging sendirian di depan tenda nya sembari menghangatkan diri. Tiba-tiba Jeno mengecup pipi nya dan duduk di samping nya. Renjun membeku lalu terdiam sejenak sebelum wajah nya memerah. Tidak, reaksi Renjun tidak berlebihan karena Jeno memang tidak pernah melakukan banyak skinship. Skinship paling jauh mereka adalah bergandengan tangan, ini ciuman pertama yang Jeno berikan untuk nya. Benar-benar pertama.

Jeno tertawa. "Kau makan sate apa?" tanya Jeno sembari manatp Renjun dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat Renjun salah tingkah. "S-Sate daging sapi…. K-kau mau?" Tawar Renjun sembari menyodorkan tusukan sate yang ia pegang kepada Jeno. Jeno menatap tusuk sate itu lalu menatap mata Renjun yang masih terlihat kaget. Jeno menggigit daging tersebut dan memakan nya dengan lahap. Dan semenjak Jeno menerima tawaran sate Renjun, Renjun tidak lanjut makan dan malah menyuapi Jeno.

"Kenapa kau berhenti makan?" Tanya Jeno bingung. Renjun tersenyum malu lalu menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. "Aku kenyang," Jawab Renjun. Jeno tau itu bohong. "Aku tau kau berbohong," Jeno tersenyum jahil. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" Renjun mendorong wajah Jeno lalu ia berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum. "Cepat katakan kenapa kau tidak ikut makan juga, padahal kan kau tadi makan cuma sedikit karena habis oleh Haechan,"

Lagi, Renjun bingung. "Aku kira kau tidak memperhatikan…" Kini mereka saling bertatapan. "Aku sangat menyayangimu," Ucap Jeno tiba-tiba. Renjun kembali memerah dan terdiam. Hari ini hari apa? Tadi Renjun salah memasukan bahan masakan kah? Atau Jeno memakan sesuatu yang salah? Atau dia jatuh saat mencoba menyalakan api unggun?

"J-Jeno-ah….. apa kau… sakit?" Tanya Renjun dengan hati-hati. Yang tadinya tersenyum jeno menjadi sebal lalu ia marah dan pergi meninggalkan Renjun sendirian. "E-eh! Jeno! Jeno! Maafkan aku!" Renjun bangkit lalu berlari mengejar Jeno yang berjalan cepat kea rah sungai yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah.

Ini yang dimaksud oleh Mark. Ini yang dimaksud 'gampang-gampang susah' kata Mark. Jeno sangat sensitive, dan memang berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya dia marah, karena Renjun hanya bertanya. Tapi _again,_ itulah Jeno.

"J-Jeno ma-"

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Huang Renjun?" Suara dingin itu lagi. Wajah tegas itu lagi. Tatapan tajam itu lagi. Renjun tak suka. Ia tak suka pria galak tapi entah kenapa Tuhan malah mempertemukan nya dengan Jeno dan membuatnya jatuh hati pada pria yang sebenarnya di luar kriterianya.

Renjun hanya diam lalu menundukan kepala nya. "Kau dengar tidak? Tadi aku bilang apa? Ulangi!" Bentak Jeno. Renjun menangis. "B-Bisakah.. hiks… k-kau tinggalkan.. hiks… aku… sendiri… hiks… Huang Renjun…" Renjun mengulang kalimat yang Jeno katakan secara lengkap sembari menangis sesegukan. Ia mencoba menahan habis-habisan agar tidak cengeng dan tidak menangis tapi tidak bisa. Karena ia merasa ia tidak salah, namun Jeno membuatnya terlihat seakan-akan dirinya salah besar, tetapi ia tidak bisa melawan atau membela diri yang akhrinya hanya bisa menangis.

Jeno terdiam dan matanya melebar. Baru saja tadi ia membicarakan hal ini dengan Mark dan Johnny, tapi ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi dan seperti biasa Renjun lah yang mengalah dan tidak membantah. "R-Renjun-ah… maafkan aku…." Jeno berjalan menghampiri Renjun yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan nya sambal menangis.

Renjun membuka mata nya lalu ia membuka kedua tangan nya. Ia ingin dipeluk. Jeno makin merasa bersalah. Dengan segera Jeno memeluk tubuh kecil Renjun ke dalam dekapan nya. Ia memeluk Renjun dengan erat dan memejamka matanya saat Renjun menangis lebih keras.

Selang beberapa menit, suara tangis Renjun mereda. Tapi Renjun masih enggan melepas pelukan nya dengan Jeno dan Jeno mengerti itu. "M-Maafkan aku…. Seharusnya aku tidak menangis…." Suara parau Renjun terdengar lagi. Jeno menggelengkan kepala nya lalu mengecup kening Renjun cukup lama. "Aku yang salah, aku yang berlebihan. Maafkan aku. Aku…. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan pernikahan kita bulan depan… maafkan aku malah melampiaskan nya padamu…" Jeno kembali mengecup ujung kepala Renjun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa…. Aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku juga sama… tapi entah kenapa rasa bahagia malah lebih mendominasi sehingga aku tidak begitu khawatir. Lagipula kita masih sangat muda, kita tidak perlu memikirkan apakah kau akan menjadi suami yang baik atau tidak, dan sebaliknya. Kau masih sekolah… dan itu lah prioritasmu. Bukan aku. Jadi kau jangan khawatir," Jelas Renjun. Jeno tersenyum. Benar kata Johnny, Renjun sangat dewasa dan ia tau cara menaklukan hatinya.

"Tadi aku menangis karena aku juga teringat baba dan mama di China… hehe, jadi sekalian saja aku keluarkan semua," Tawa lucu Renjun membuat Jeno gemas lalu ia mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Renjun. "Apa baba dan mama tau soal pernikahan kita?" Tanya Jeno. Renjun mengangguk. "Bahkan mereka diberi tahu oleh agensi 2 minggu sebelum agensi memberi tahu kita. Jadi pada saat aku meminta restu, mereka sudah tau dan mereka akan ke Korea 2 minggu sebelum Hari-H. Suara mama melengkiiiiing sekali! Dan dia bilang aku harus menjagamu dengan baik, jangan biarkan dirimu kelaparan, jangan dibiarkan keluyuran sendirian, dll. Bagaimana caranya dirimu kelaparan dan bagaimana caranya dirimu keluyuran sendirian? Kita bekerja bersama dari pagi hingga pagi lagi bersama. Aku kenyang, dirimu pun kenyang karena kita memakan makanan yang sama disaat yang bersamaan. Mama aneh sekali,"

Jeno suka jika Renjun bawel dan menceritakan banyak hal terutama soal keluarga nya. Ia merasa dekat dan lebih mengenal Renjun. Tuhan… bisakah kau mengambil sifat tempramen dan sensitive ku ini demi Renjun? Aku tidak mau membuatnya menangis lagi, sudah terlalu sering.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Woah….. ini sekali bikin, sekali selesai, langsung post disaat itu juga loh. Maaf kalo lebay ya cerita nya. Karena mood saya juga lagi lebay ini. Ditunggu review nya dan next chap nya yaaaaa**


End file.
